1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning implements, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a handheld implement configured to comfortably and efficiently clean or scrape an opaque coating off a scratchcard, such as a lottery ticket, while bearing a machine readable code system associable to end-user data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many lottery tickets, game cards, and other scratchcards have obscuring or opaque coatings on one or more portions of the card or ticket that overlay printed indicia. The coating is scraped away to expose the indicia, numbers, letters, and/or symbols, underneath, which are used in various manners to determine prizes, awards, or rewards won. Often other portions of the card or ticket have additional areas covered by a surface security covering that must remain unexposed for the authentication and/or verification of the scratchcard. For example, these security coatings might be covering a number assigned to a lottery ticket, and, if the security coating is inadvertently removed, the ticket is voided.
Though fingernails, credit card edges, or coins are often employed to scrape the opaque coating overlying the indicia used to determine any winnings, they are less than satisfactory. They are not of the optimum shape, plus fingernails may be too weak to be effective and the residue under the fingernail is objectionable. Sharp instruments such as pocket knives or razor blades are also sometimes used, but are also unsatisfactory. Sharp instruments increase the risk of an accidental injury to the user or bystander, as well as increasing the risk that the underlying printing will be damaged during the removal, thus voiding the ticket. As none of these devices are configured specifically for scraping lottery tickets, the chance of voiding the ticket by accidental removal of the security covering from the ticket is increased. Additionally none of these devices are configured for comfort of the user. Furthermore, lottery tickets are often purchased in multiples, as they are frequently offered in small denominations, consequently multiplying the laborious task and the discomfort of scratching numerous tickets.
Thus an efficient handheld device to greatly reduce the labor of removing opaque coatings from one or multiple tickets, increase the precision with which the correct portion of the opaque coating can be removed, decreasing the risk of destroying the validity of the ticket, and increasing comfort is advantageous to the end-user.
Another set of advantages, which no currently existing device makes available, could accrue to the issuer of the scratchcard scraper or to other interested commercial institutions, which would often be the state lottery. These advantages would ensue from allowing the issuer to associate particular data with a particular scratchcard scraper and to collect such data. As a consequence, information could be obtained about the ticket buyer's buying habits by noting the number and types of lottery tickets purchased, and personal information could be obtained by registration. Further, the associated data could be utilized to link a bank account, lottery account, or other funding source to this data-encoded scratchcard scraper. This would provide non-cash and pre-paid options for lottery ticket purchases, as well as allowing for automatic replenishment of a lottery account.
Another problem with the current lottery systems is the cost involved in obtaining marketing studies for targeting current and potential customers. It would be advantageous for the issuer to be able to associate particular data with a particular scratchcard scraper and to collect such data. The issuer could save significant amounts of money with the reduction in marketing studies, as direct information would be available on demographics, geographic locations, and purchasing habits of lottery ticket purchasers.
Additionally, the issuer could present customer-specific offers, prizes, rewards, directed advertising, and the like. The issuer could also partner with other local retailers and businesses, piggy-backing on the advertising programs or campaign already being utilized by these entities. In addition advertising space on the scratchcard scraper could be sold to a retailer as a means of generating revenues for the issuer.
Plus, because purchasing lottery tickets could be simplified by associating the data-encoded scratchcard scraper with a funding source, advantages follow to both the customer and to the issuer. The customer would receive the benefit of convenience, as he or she would not have to have enough cash in his or her pocket to pay for the lottery tickets. And the issuer would receive the benefit of increased sales, due to this increased convenience. Also, sales could increase due to the possible psychological effect of lessening resistance to spending money, similarly to what has been reported in studies showing that persons using credit cards are more likely to spend money than those using cash.
Further, with a data-encoded scratchcard scraper the ability to offer pre-paid gift cards could be advantageously created, which no existing device provides.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a scratchcard scraper, as provided in the instant invention, that provides significant advantages to both the customer and to the issuer.